Okami Gorotsuki
Okami Gorotsuki (Literally "Mistress Rogue") is a main character in the series, Bleach: Forgotten Evils and is one of Echo's greatest mentors. Background Though discovering her unnatural power at a young age, Okami grew up as a lady in a well known noble family in the Soul Society, treated as royalty by all. Yet she did not desire such, and often dreamed of freedom. At one point, another noble family's son became infatuated with her due to her unnatural beauty and tried to set up an arranged mariage, and despite her parents' protest she coldly declined. The other family humiliated and enraged, they set up an explosive trap in her quarters, but okami had already left for adventure. Her family discovered she was missing and looked in her room, setting off the explosive and mutilating her closest family. She eventually came upon the Bara, showing her prodigious skill by advancing to the rank of Head Assassin in record time. Personality Okami is naturally quiet and cold to everyone, not feeling any need to communicate with another being. In such, rumors quickly spread that she killed her own family, something she didn't care to deny as long as it earned her respect. Eventually after treachery within the Bara, Echo becomes her apprentice. After showing that he really cares for her through a series of events, she actually states that she is somewhat fond of him, something incredible for her. He is also the only person to know her last name and that she didn't actually kill her family. In battle, Okami is utterly ruthless, never having a single battle that lasted longer than a single move. She is cunningand precise, calculating and cold, and has no exceptions to her targets, she is virtually the perfect murder weapon. Appearance Okami is stunningly beautiful despite her attitude, with a well rounded figure and goddess-like face. She has caramel brown hair and cold yet beautiful sky blue eyes. She wears a white gown that reaches to her upper thighs laced with gold and blue ribbons and has a cape like veil on her back. Zanpakuto Sunadokei (Literally "Hourglass") Sunadokei in its sealed state takes the appearance of a Bast Egyptian Short Sword, having a silver blade with a golden hilt and guard. Her zanpukto spirit is referred to simply as Isis, most likely after the Egyptian god and is in such female.Other than that, her spirit is shrouded in mystery. Shikai: Sunadokei's Shikai command is: Silence those unworthy. In Shikai Sunadokei takes the form of a Damascus Anubis sword, having a drastically curved blade and no guard. Her Shikai has a single ability, the only ability she has ever needed. Bachiatari Shinkan: This ability allows Sunadokei to emit an undetectable aura that instantly stuns the victim for a set amount of time, literally freezing their five senses. On a single person, the effects last up to a minute, as opposed to being spread out over a radius of ten people, it would have a thirty second effect. Finally, any mroe than twenty people would have a ten second effect. The power of the victim has no effect on the potency of the attack, the only factor that matters being the number of people it must spread upon. This ability makes her seem impossibly fast, an opponent blinking to die. When leaving a room it seems as if she suddenly vanishes, yet it is merely the victims who unknowingly awakens from being frozen. The single weakness to this ability has never been discovered due to her never having a drawn out fight, and thus only her most trusted apprentice Echo has been told it. Bankai: She has stated that she has a Bankai, though its use has never been a neccessity. Quotes To Echo when he is first apprenticed: "If you ever look at me like other men do, I assure you, you will wake up as a enuch." To Echo upon him asking why she didn't admit to not killing her family: "Let them believe as they wish, as long as they follow orders I have no reason to argue with the power of such lies." "I am silencer of the weak, you are nothing." Trivia *She is undoubtedly my favorite character besides Echo. *She obviously has an Egyptian theme. *Her powers were inspired upon me suddenly growing fond of Deku Nuts during my last expedition through the Ocarina of Time. *Okami's official theme song is "Decode" by Paramore.